


Lock Yourself Away

by bpdcerberus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Bro, Abusive Bro Strider, Anxiety, Cuddling, Depression, M/M, Meteor Shenanigans, Sadstuck, Scars, The meteor - Homestuck, acknowledgement of future events, and karkat can understand all of his body language, and reads him like a book, davekat - Freeform, great boyfriends, hand holding, in which Dave is depressed, lord english - Freeform, numb tone of writing, sad meteor shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpdcerberus/pseuds/bpdcerberus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dave reflects on life (or soon to be lack thereof) .</p><p>//Inspired by > http://daveinsoup.tumblr.com/post/127623790735/artsyunderstudy-warm-cuddles-for-cold-nights</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock Yourself Away

Karkat would always run his fingers over the scars on your body. He never questioned them. He only looked at them, tracing the patterns they made on your skin.

You were oddly okay with it all, despite the bad memories that were attached to the scars.

When he found you crying alone, he never pried; he just sat next to you, hugging you and calming you down.

When Dirk and the other alphas arrived you didn't know what to think. What if Dirk was exactly like Bro? What if he?.. As you stood there with Karkat, waiting for them to get there, he could tell you were scared, not knowing about what, but he knew. You knew he knew because he took your hand in his small, grey, taloned one. He could read you like a book and that was a good thing, because if he didn't you would never get the comfort you needed. 

You'd lock yourself away behind the facade Bro beat into you.

You'd lock yourself away in your lonely little world.

A lot of the time you wish you'd never gone God Tier. You're immortal now, unless you die heroically.

But you're not a hero.

Nowadays you can't even bring yourself to say Bro was a hero.

Because he wasn't. 

John is. Bro wasn't. You aren't.

Even now as you lay next to your sleeping alien companion, looking at his features as he dozed. "I'm not a hero and I'll never be able to save any of you," you thought, running your thumb over his cheek.

"I'll fight Lord English and die and come back to life because the game knows I'm not a hero." you tell yourself. 

You don't know if being alive is good or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaa this is kind of an apology oneshot for not updating! I swear I'm working on it oml- but yeah I came up with this while browsing tumblr? So yeah fuck me up- hope you enjoyed!! -Byrd


End file.
